shade_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Parker Sims51/Eladian Quest
Check up on this! Always being updated! anime, comedy, tragedy, drama, action, adventure Note: This project is temporarily free because I am poor, but if I get Eladian Quest sold, I'll get the money made off it to you for your hard work, since Eladian Quest is a big project. Season 1 try outs! Eladian Quest is about a girl named Valera Tinsai (Eydis) who thinks she knows everything about herself, but in reality has no clue who she is. She is the last of her race, Eladians, alive after being attacked by a tyrant king who merely attacked just to gain more land. Being the only survivor, she goes onto a journey into the king's capital city of Burliss, Edeyint, to assasinate the king. On her journey, she joins a childhood friend who disappeared for many years; an elf without magic, bow, sword, or dagger but an axe; an orc who doesn't do much fighting but is doctor, witchdoctor, and shaman; and a group of people who weild powerful artifacts of legend... and many more. She faces many obstacles to get to the king, a dark warlock, mercenaries, and much more challenging enemies. Auditions here https://www.castingcall.club/projects/eladian-quest-season-1 Characters Valera Eydis/Tinsai Skylar Peterson Valera is the last Eladian alive who thinks she knows who she is, but she knows nothing about her true self and what kind of Eladian she truly is. She is very powerful for an Eladian, and she doesn't really realize it, as if the blue marks on her didn't stand out. She has a strange and mystic aura that she uses to fight back against her enemies and take down the king. She has many capabilities with these powers, she can increase her stats such as speed, strength, stamina, endurance, and even ethleticism, (which means she can jump HIGH!). The powers she has can form from into a solid object that takes it's form by crystalization. She uses this crystalization often to create sharp claws of diamond or a crystalled sword. These crystals are indestructable and useful for her, she can use her powers to create anything, cause them to explode with heat or cold, and and have the crystallized objects float in place as a platform or anything else! She also ueses her powers in long ranged attacks, launching crystallized projectiles at her enemies in large amounts. Her powers can also go into a form she calls Blue Crystal, which surrounds her body and she becomes twice as powerful, but she can only use it for so long, when it goes away, she can only recharge it by sleep. Jaimus Tinul (Open Role) Former member of Sorcerer Wielders. Jaimus is a powerful pumpkin witch who gets her magic from a sorcerers Artifact called Pumpkin of the Hollows. She disappeared for many years to get vengeance on the king for attacking the Eladian race. She believes her closest friend, Valera, was killed from the attack after being unable to find Valera. Jaimus is searching and hiding, searching for an opportunity to kill the king and hiding from a Dark Warlock who is out to kill her. When she finds Valera, there is very little reassurance for her because she still needs to hide, the Dark Warlock will persue her until the end of of time and there is nothing she can do about it but fight back. If you want to audition for her, go this link https://www.castingcall.club/projects/eladian-quest-sorcerer-wielders-auditions Worgenais Firnis "Space Kitsune" Worgenais goes by the name Firnis because Worgenais is too damn complicated to pronounce. Firnis is an elf who cannot use magic and prefers to not use bows, swords, or daggers like other elves, but uses the might of an axe. He is an adventurer who travels often around the world, he plans to write books about his adventures but... he's not very good with literature and can't sell his books because of how horrible at spelling and grammar he is. He's not a huge idiot, he's a lot smarter when it comes to survival, fighting, and many things you could possibly know about adventures. His new adventure however, will become legendary for sure that many people will know and will read this story! Aligrobic Yowmsie Sara Mears Yowmsie is a shaman, doctor, and witchdoctor who lives in the outer fields of Edeyint with her assistant, Girff, who is a dwarf. Although she's an orc, she does not do a lot of fighting, she's much better as a medic. She is a great medic and never once failed at treatments for her patients. Her common client if Firnis, whenever he is in town, that is. She normally lives a normal life unless Firnis is around, then she and Girff always get caught up in some mess from Firnis. Girff Merlic Danny Nyugen aka "Rain Papadakis" Girff is a dwarf who is pretty much a guardian of Yowmsie and is also a nurse. Girff feels like he owes his very life to Yowmsie and works for her, they eventually became very close friends. They've become close as siblings, he lived alone most of his life when his village was burned and almost died if not for Yowmsie coming across the burning village. Yowmsie let him stay with her for a while until he was able to get a new home, but eventually, he became welcomed to stay as long as he likes. Kabo Circless "Zerorider" Kabo is the youngest member of the Sorcerer Wielders, he's a feline-Mammit (Mammits are animal people) who has a lot of speed and agility. He has a Sorcerers Artifact called Flash Shoes which increases his speed, making him a lot faster than he naturally is, making him move at the speed of light. His speed can make an optical illusion of making it look like there is more than one of him, He can control the wind with his incredible speed or makie his own wind. He is smart for his age and understands morals and is often a polite child. Dark Warlock Kellen Mclelland The Dark Warlock is a psychopathic killer, very dangerous, and very hostile. He's killed thousands of people and creatures for rituals, murder, want, need, hate, desire, and boredom. He uses dark magic, black magic, and necromancy. Always feeling anger in spite of anything, even other emotions, angry when happy, sad, bored, you name it. He was never kind-hearted, maybe once upon a time he was a normal kid, but with capabilities he was born to be sadistic. When he was dicovered practicing forbidden magic, he was outcasted by his family of magic. That did not bother him, he simply just killed them. Little did he know, his oldest sibling came home to see the blood and murder that the Dark Warlock had done. He now chases after her, taking his sweet time to get to her, he kills everyone and anyone. This psychotic killer still roams, looking for his next prey to sacrifice. His specialty in magic is shadows, he can conjure shadows from anywhere, even in the brightest spots, he uses black flames (getting an updated drawing of his flame redesign) and he is practically indestructable, nothing can hurt him because of thw twisted, sinister rituals he's done. He always waits in the shadows. If you really want to piss him off, talk about his hidden face, he was born with a messed up face, but his family accepted him nonetheless, until he went down his dark path. He wears the mask to hide his insecurity over the deformed face of his. Angelique Morque "Elanine48e" Angelique is as beautiful as she is insane, for long she has looked for the Dark Warlock to serve him as hiw twisted mistress, she is aware of the murders he's done, and rituals, and necromancy... she is aware of it all, and loves him for it. She has o luck finding since he is always on the movekilling people and looking for Jaimus. Angelique knows when she finds Jaimus, the Dark Warlock will come. Uriem Farrion "Hedoninsticator" Uriem is a highly skilled fighter in his family business, Farrion Mercenaries. He is the best Mercenary in the business, along with his adopted sister, Queil Farrion, a Feline-Mammit, who is his greatest companion. Uriem is protective over his sister and does many mercenary jobs together. Uriem and Queil have been hired by the king to take kill Valera. It would've been an easy job for Uriem to take down Valera, but when he learned her party was growing, he realized that this job may take longer than expected. Queil Farrion Sara Mears Queil is the youngest mercenary in the family business, she has a great bond ith her older brother, Uriem and together, they made the most greatest team. She and Uriem are unseparatable. She is often a trap as a little helpless girl to lure her targets in who they are hired to go after. She moves at a tremendous speed and is very agile, in human years, she is 6 years old and is smart when it comes to battle, but when she is not in the heat of battle, she is a real airhead. She is always happy and filled with joy as a young child would be, only thing that's not child like about her is that she is a mercenary. Eladian Quest Demo Soundtrack With Demo Lyrics 1. So Far 2. On your Own 3. Shattered Memories 4. Moving On 5. The Last One Standing 6. Dark Warlock 7. Two of a Kind 8. My Monster Within 9. Questions Unanswered Category:Blog posts